


Our Old Tricks

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Dark Cybertron, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Proximity, that horrible and amazing thing, can do wondrous things when an unresolved relationship is involved.Especiallywhen former Senators aresoclose and with no more Shadow Play to be found.(In which Optimus Prime and Shockwave bang in a bathroom, and then subsequently other places too.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Please Read:**  
>  Okay so, here's the deal. This, obviously, is a repost. Someone was inflating the kudos on the previous version and while I appreciate the zeal this person/these people displayed for this work, I'm a writer who doesn't get a whole lot of feedback and uses her work's stats to decide what and when to work on things. So, this has been a source of frustration for me. 
> 
> I've had people say it could be the fic spreading, but getting no unique views to go with the kudos shows this is not the case.
> 
> So we're here with a blank slate and a warning. I don't mind guest kudos, but if it gets that ridiculous again, I'm going to lock this fic to archive accounts only. Thanks for understanding, and remember that comments and signed kudos go a lot farther.  
> \---
> 
> So! Here I am again. 
> 
> No one is surprised. 
> 
> This first chapter is a request from Haru that got out of control, so its getting a posting here. With other previously written Shockwave/OP stuff on hand, I figured I could take this, that, and the requests on hand that still need filling and string them together into one story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They resisted themselves all the way through the initial rinse.

Neither would remember who broke first, but it was inconsequential, as the two found themselves up against the wall in the washrack, with Optimus' thigh shoved between Shockwave's legs, and Shockwave grinding his modestly paneling down on that flat expanse of metal to the same rhythm that his hands played and plucked across Prime's frame.

Having to scramble and work in such close quarters to prevent catastrophe _had_ to be squarely to blame for this reigniting of long dead feelings.

By the time it was _over_ and bots began to disperse, Optimus found himself shuffling back into the building he and many others, former Autobot and Decepticon alike, had been holed up in frantic preparation prior to zero hour.

And after....

After, Optimus was covered in soot and filled with an emotion he couldn't readily identify behind the keyed-up battle readiness and images of battles long over and done with behind his optics. He navigated the halls as if on autopilot and only came to realize he wasn't alone into the out-of-the-way washroom overrode and ducked into when the single optic of one former senator Shockwave cycled at him in half-numb surprise.

He started to back out with a half-mumbled apology when a purple hand shot out and alighted on his forearm.

"I don't..." Shockwave's vents wheezed, he seemed to dither for a moment on what he wanted to say before he spoke in a tone that tried to sound diplomatic, but came out a little more than hopeful. " I wouldn't mind if you remained, Prime. There's room in here for both of us." There really wasn't, if both of them were to remain at a respectable distance.

For a moment, Optimus was brought back to a time _before,_ where he and this selfsame mechanism had stood in the too-large, luxury 'rack that belonged to him. They'd not given a damn about personal space then, so while their relationship had _certainly_ changed since then, it followed that the requirement for a respectable distance had changed, too.

Strangely, he realized felt a little less numb. The agreement was out of his mouth before he could dwell further, and so the two of them ended up shoulder to shoulder as to try and share the stream.

The first few moments of conversation and washing were nigh unbearably awkward, until Shockwave made a comment about familiarity and he was _doing_ something familiar and rhetorical. Next they knew, the pair was fumbling at each other, as if they were trying desperately to make up for millenia of time lost in just a few minutes.

"The oil bath." Shockwave murmured shakily, as Optimus thumbed the seams about his midsection. "We've talked of it, but you never _took_ me there." Optimus' engine gave a pleased rumble at the suggestion and in a fluid movement had Shockwave in his arms. The scientist in Shockwave was delighted to discover that Or- _Optimus_ could still kiss him dizzy, even without a proper mouth to reciprocate with on his own end.

Shockwave nearly thought to thank Primus, when warm oil touched his pedes, for whomever was so ridiculous and indulgent and _brilliant_ to have installed a remote suite in this set of washracks.

Aft met bench and shoulders met wall, and the amorous frame of one Optimus Prime slotted between Shockwave's thighs as if he was forged to be there. His fingers danced long stripes of heat in their wake, and the warm oil that they had heralded kept it there.

Shockwave reached too, suddenly starving to touch again in kind, despite the impatient down-cycle his valve gave paired with the needy throb of his spike. Later would be fitting to explore the deeper connections of a hardline, flirt with the possibility of sparkmerging. Now was for the quickest carnal route.

He went right for the windshield, dragging his fingertips over the thick, sensor-rich glass. Optimus arched into his touch with a growling rev of his engine, and he pushed his covered interface into Shockwave's, as the warm oil came up to their waists. The next contact of hard paneling on paneling sent shocks of pleasure radiating outwards from Shockwave's center, his next counter-movement to the grind brought his unconsciously bared in hard contact with Prime's covering.

Shockwave trembled, brought _so_ close, and suddenly all lower contact ceased. He nearly knocked Optimus in the chin for how fast he raised his blocky optic-housing and could barely manage to reset his vocalizer fast enough to speak, which overlapped with Optimus' own speaking.

" Why did you st-"

"Are you sure-"

Both muted themselves and took to staring at each other for a heavy moment before Shockwave let out a heavy vent. His helm tilted forwards, to rest with a soft _tnk_ at Optimus' windshield, accompanied with an amused noise.

"And here I thought you were _teasing._ " Shockwave sounded well-amused, yes, but the way he tilted his hips belied the desperation Optimus was sure he heard. He decided it was best policy to ask anyways, even with such signals.

"Are you sure about this? Sure that you're wanting this to happen?"

Shockwave regarded him warily for a moment, as if Optimus was testing or teasing him ( as if he couldn't feel the scorch of the oil filled with the heat of his panel, near Shockwave's bared array. )

 _"Please._ " Shockwave said in turn, with a brightening of his optic and another small undulation of his hips. "I _want_ this, do you?" He added, almost as an after thought to what must've sounded like _begging._

As an answer, Optimus let his panel transform away and let his spike pressurize against those surprisingly still plush valve lips and pressurizing spike as he moved in to meet Shockwave again. 

A moment of pause had him shifting, but Shockwave took hold of his arm before he could retreat. 

"Thoughtful, but I don't want preparation this time. I want to _feel **you.** " _

Optimus' optics flashed and he slotted back into place, bringing his spike's head to run a couple of gentle circuits at Shockwave's rim and anterior node before finally angling to press himself inwards. 

And Primus What a feeling! To have Shockwave taking him in, hot and ready and taking him so _deep_. It was so life-affirming as to be almost drugging, the sensation. 

When he bottomed out, Optimus rolled his hips through another immediate thrust and Shockwave gave a soft static blat of protest.

" _Gently,_ Optimus." He chided, tightening his grip on Optimus' arm. "I know I'm wonderful but it _has_ been a long time." 

Optimus blinked down at him, and his spark bloomed with warmth. There was such a strong impression that absolutely _flooded_ him with nostalgia- that without any measure possession attached that this was _his Shockwave_ but of course he was!

He always had been, at spark. 

With great care, Optimus rolled his hips back inwards and elicited a soft but earnest moan for his efforts. Encouraged, he returned to his task with the intent to impress. 

It was _so easy_ to fall back into that rhythm they both used to like, and bath aside Shockwave couldn't have been more ready and responsive for him. 

Optimus could wait to have him, to taste him again outside of this bath, this room. 

"Yes, Optimus _yes_!" and suddenly Shockwave writhed under him, around him and was overloading with show- the exquisite squeeze down on his spike from base to tip and back again brought Optimus up flush- but not into- his own climax. 

He got to watch Shockwave's ample chest follow the curve of his bowing body through his rapture, and wished for all of himself he could kiss him. He rolled his hips a few more times, eliciting jerks from Shockwave's body before he let his climax overtake him. 

Optimus pressed himself flush through their comedowns and the slumping afterglow that followed. The warmth of the bath and the warmth of his spark seemed to collide and join, and it brought him to gently kiss that optic casing before him as Shockwave came back to himself, looking at Optimus with that same adoration that he looked back- if with a more cautious bend to it, but he'd not blame him for that uncertainty.

Prime withdrew his spike but remained close, and Shockwave held him close. They'd have things to discuss _very_ soon, but for now, they both settled into the quiet and the other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, this fandom is _full_ of goddamn enablers. ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning hours bring reflection and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit of fic was originally posted on my tumblr in July of 2016 as a request from NotAnEvilMastermind. It's been edited a little more, and a few things tweaked. 
> 
> Yes, I've been planning something like this for that long. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

One morning a number of weeks later, systems onlined one at a time with a certain missed leisure.

It was almost as if a time once lost had been restored for the moment, slotted back into place like one may replace an old processor-enhancing datachip or a favored simulation.

Shockwave relished in the familiarity, just for the pure indulgence of it; since he was able to do so again. No logic errors popped up, and he allowed a moment of pride to suffuse through.

The arm slung over his midsection was familiar too, and the way it curled possessively- no, _protectively_ around him as he stirred brought back a memory unbidden of a time so similar.

Similar-looking sparse apartments at a similar time in the morning- the similar scent of a modest polish from that same frame pressed up behind him- a rare occurrence for someone like him. Duty _usually_ got him up early and coming in late.

To have the chance to experience such a rarity now was a sort of decadence Shockwave wasn’t sure he’d have again.

And, like then, there was a bloom of love and amused affection from deep within.

This time, Shockwave could take the time to enjoy it, make sure not to take it– nor _him–_ for granted.

Not like the last time he found himself like this with his sparkmate, when he had rolled in his arms to quickly pepper his exposed face in kisses and woke him with laughter.

_“Oh dear. Looks like it’s time to re-designate. Orion Lax: Sleepycop. Wake up!~” Optics of such brilliant blue blinked on dimly, incomprehension made already youthful features more so. “As much as I’d enjoy lounging about in your embrace all day, I’m_ _**fairly**_ _certain it’s bad form for one of your rank to be so late, hm?” Realization came on within a spark pulse and momentarily over-bright optics gave the split-second warning for the leap from the comfortable berthing- as well as the string of expletives that followed, accompanied again by open laughter._  
  
At present, Shockwave had no mouth to give those kisses nor laugh properly anymore, and he found himself hurting, missing it yet again.

There would be no turning to wake him with impossible kisses this time, no hustling to leave today.

Instead, Shockwave curled that arm that much closer into himself, as if holding on physically would freeze that moment with the two of them together, extend it for just that much longer-

-but it was not to be. He’d failed to factor in that time between then and now, how wartime could change one’s senses, sharpen them to a dangerous edge so that a soldier could awaken and be ready to rend someone’s spark from their body at a micro-klik’s notice.

Shockwave sensed the system quick-boot before Optimus did, but thankfully, the sheer _time_ involved in sharpening instinct’s knife taught the once-leader how to wield it. So, instead of punching through the plating of Shockwave’s abdomen to get at a handful of wiring, he squeezed gently before his digits ghosted a rubbing motion.

Both forced their frames to relax from the sudden tension; Shockwave went first, and Optimus followed when it was clear it was genuine.

A corner made contact with the back of Shockwave’s blocky helm, there was a soft _skt-skt_ of reinforced metal on metal before a click sounded and that hardened mask fell to softer nasal ridge, still intent on nuzzling his neck and his blocky, _ugly_ helm.

A warm ex-vent followed by the soft press of those matchless lips at the edge of his helm killed the burgeoning dark thoughts where they grew, a second at the cabling of his neck sent a jolt of pleasure over running out over his sensory suite.

Oh, the joys of a mouth!

The joys of _his_ mouth!

Shockwave took the time then to adjust -slowly- in his lover’s arms and wasn’t surprised to find his gaze returned (though hopefully with a better perception of depth) and a small, tired smile upon his lips.

Optimus kissed him again, right under his optic casing, and Shockwave found his vocalizer unwilling to function for a moment, choked as if there was a chance of tears. Instead he jostled and cuddled closer, shoved his misshapen visage under Optimus’ chin, folded back his audial finials, and dimmed his optic.

Lips pressed to the flat plane that was the top of his head, formed into that smile. “We’re late today.” Optimus rumbled, though he made no move to get up or let go. “There will be people waiting for us at our respective locales.”

Shockwave dialed up his optic just enough to peer at the transparisteel of Optimus’ windshield and brought a digit up to trace the topmost edge of one of those windows. In the past, he had happily waltzed out of Orion’s apartment after using a generous amount of his polish as a little reminder of his favorite mech through the day…..

……He’d ended up at the Institute with the scent of Orion on his frame and left it smelling of antiseptic and energon and with a dull throb in his helm from surgery and shadowplay.

He thought of how the mech before him had also changed, mostly unbidden, in large part by his own hand for his own design.

He thought of that now aged expression and the millenia of fighting weighing on his shoulders. He thought of that last hope and plea that brought him back to himself and he tightened his grip and gave his own crude attempt at a nuzzle.

“It’ll not hurt them to wait a little longer for us.”

Optimus kept his grip secure in turn, and gifted him with a humming chuckle of assent.

Having found their equilibrium together again- and for the moment, a deep peace- they'd maintain it for as long as they possibly could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forthcoming updates will be slower from now on, but they are coming. 
> 
> I've just got a _bunch_ of other stuff to work on, so we'll see how I fare from here on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shockwave has a lot less impulse control than he thinks he does.

 Aside from quickened ventilations and the roar of one very powerful engine, the room was quiet. 

 Shockwave was glad for it, it helped him to ignore the optics burning holes in his back for just that much longer. 

 A shiver raced up his backstrut as the engine revved and he knew if not for those restraints he trusted implicitly that he'd have his counterpart splaying him across his back and pounding him into in-coherency. 

 He let out the tiniest vent, deciding it was something they could role play out later. For now, he told himself that it was best if he was all business, and prepared his workstation. 

  _Rrrm_

Shockwave's hands faltered for just a moment, but he took a deep invent to ground himself before continuing. He'd have thought that with a true peace achieved Cybertron would be left in peace for at least a _short_  while.

 This was the result of yet _another_ incursion on their planet by alien forces, and Optimus had lived well-up to his loose-cannon, self sacrificing shtick by single-handedly ousting the simple technological organisms. 

 And in the process..... 

  _ **Vrmmm** _

Shockwave dropped his tool and it clattered loudly onto his tray.  He didn't notice, however, as he had swiveled around to look back at Optimus, strapped to the slab behind him. 

 More specifically his optic focused in on Optimus' recently extended spike, jutting out from his pelvic housing with impressive rigidity. 

 Pleased that he'd gotten Shockwave's attention, Optimus revved his engine again and made a show of straining against his bonds. He was strong and capable  _interested,_ didn't Shockwave realize?

 His spike jerked, sending a spatter of prefluid against his thighs and if Shockwave had a mouth, it'd have gone dry. 

  _Focus, mech._

Shockwave stood, glad once more he had directed the medical teams away and that they showed trust in him when he said he'd work on his lover if he showed any ill effects from his bought of battle lust.

 Primus forbid the likes of Flatline walked in on such a scene. Or worse, one of those too-bubbly Camien medics. 

 He triple-check the locks to make sure they stayed engaged, and put a possible contamination warning on it to boot. 

 Optimus' burning gaze followed after him as he made his way over to the slab, directing the little cart in front of himself as some sort of likely subconscious barrier between them.  

 "Optimus." He said, after resetting his vocalizer. Prime rumbled and flexed with promise in his posture, even as his uncomprehending gaze settled on his optic casing. 

 "I understand you've a strong desire for interfacing at this moment, but I can't readily consent to such until I can assure your systems are clear of alien manipulation." He kept his voice steady as he could manage in selecting a medical scanner and for proximity, barely noticed when it read out that Optimus' external surfaces were clean and clear. 

 Shockwave supposed that a sudden torrent of what appeared to be water upon the bursting of the alien mother-ship would do that, though. Not much like that could survive a power-washing. 

 Though Optimus' behavior was all too indicative of microbes he'd seen before 

 "Your outsides are clean, but I'm not so certain about your systems." He reached with slow, deliberate movements towards Optimus' body- more specifically his side hard-line ports. THis seemed to please him up until he noticed the medical datapad that had made it's way to Shockwave's other hand and he began his struggle anew. 

 He didn't _want_  something false and non-living, he wanted _Shockwave_. He rumbled in a manner Shockwave assumed was meant to be pitiful, but with all the raw power an uninhibited Optimus Prime had at his disposal... it was about as effective as a glitchmouse trying to take down a turbofox. 

 It wasn't as if the code probe was _unpleasant,_ but it did ping back elevated stress levels. Shockwave removed it as soon as it finished and just the brush of the barest tips of his digits around the port's opening had Optimus moaning again. 

 He was ridiculous, and Shockwave couldn't help the huff of amusement as affection suffused his spark to replace the worry there previously. Aside from the obvious source of stress, his systems were clean as could be and so..... 

 Shockwave eyed the big mech's spike even as he tried to angle himself towards him just that much more. He reached out and traced over his grille, watching as Optimus' abdominals tensed and prefluid wept from his spike's head. His hand wandered its way back up, pressing with the softest pressure into seams and gaps in plating flared out with Prime's arousal. His thumb pressed to draw charge up above Optimus' spark and between his windshield glass. It was a promise for later when he was more coherent, and when their venue was less.... public.

 Optimus' battlemask opened when Shockwave's hand came up close to tilt up his helm by the chin. He looked so libidinous, such desire shown through in bright optics and in the panting vents he drew in, trying to cool his systems. 

 He was beautiful. 

  He could feel the charge in the air around them thicken with his own and considered bringing Optimus off by hand to take a sample of his transfluids. 

 It would be so easy to take him in hand and drive him insane in that way he loved- so easy to appreciate the weight of him in his palm and thumb the head until he erupted in his overload. 

 Shockwave drew back and centered himself once more. It felt like near torture to withdraw to  the drawers to find a suction probe and the requisite collection cup to go with it. 

 Returning to his side, Shockwave magnetized Optimus to the slab. He let out a grunt and his engine whined at the restriction, but shut it off right away when Shockwave's hand took hold of his spike at the base. 

 A strong, testing stroke brought a heady moan out of Optimus and Shockwave _delighted_  in bringing it out of him, delighted in bringing him pleasure even in such an altered state. 

 "I know you're suffering, dearest one." He murmured,, drawing back just so enough to adjust the slab upwards. "But I have a treat in store for you today, and one even better if your tests remain promising." The words were more for himself than for Optimus, as he applied a generous amount of medical-grade lubricant to the probe. 

 It had been a _long_  time since he last sounded someone, and even longer since he had done such a thing with an actual medical purpose in mind when doing so. 

 With that in mind, he took the utmost care in starting to insert the probe into the transfliud slit of Optimus Prime's spike. The thin rod met little resistance thankfully, save for the helpful prefluid and Shockwave's caution.

 He held Prime's spike about midway down whereabouts he was the most generous in girth as he eased the probe into him millimeter by millimeter. Optimus writhed under his ministrations, and Shockwave's array pulsed in empathic memory-sensation.

 He wondered if Optimus' body- for it certainly wasn't his mind in control at the moment- remembered it too. 

 Shockwave allowed for some sympathetic strokes and reveled in the pleasure he knew he could bring-  _was_ bringing to him. 

 He almost didn't realize when the probe touched down on that tiny internal aperture deep inside Optimus' spike for the tiny swirl he'd teased the device into on the rest of it's journey down. He couldn't resist in the end, the call of stimulating his lover in such a rare way,  _knowing_ which of those external nodes would be lit up from within that tight transfluid channel. 

 Focus was slow to return, but Shockwave did manage to get there long enough to activate the device's collection subroutine. Optimus writhed there in his magnetic restraint a moment or two longer before going slack in it's grip, and Shockwave watched in some sort of bizarre envy as transfluid filled the cup at the top. 

 It only took a few scant moments for the result to come in, but it felt as if an an eternity to Shockwave, waiting so baited for his analysis to end. 

 End it did, and the moment it pinged back clean, Shockwave began to withdraw the probe. 

 An additional spurt of transfluid burst forth with the full withdrawal of the probe and once more Shockwave thought what a waste it was that he didn't have a mouth. 

 "You're clean, dearest- if you were wondering, that is." He set the probe aside and the cart aside with it, doing the most cursory clean-up as he went. 

 He disengaged the magnetic lock, and from behind him he heard Optimus' ventilations even out before quieting.

 An anticipatory tremor stole through his frame as he begun to clear a space on the counter, moving delicate tools and equipment out of the way and off the surface. 

 "The doors are locked, dearest Prime." 

 He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Optimus was looking at him. 

 When he remotely opened the shackles holding Optimus' limbs to the slab, he knew it was only a matter of time. 

 The startle that took up in his frame when Optimus pressed up against him from behind was purely reflex in nature, whereas his mind was completely expecting that hot push of vents against him, and Optimus' hands coming around to pull him flush to his thrumming frame before pushing him forwards onto the space. 

 Shockwave looked back then, catching that gleam of victory in his optics, paired so closely to the lust to be nearly one. Optimus' hands clamped down on Shockwave's hips so tight as to be painful- but it just served to send a thrill through him this time, to know the extent of the fragging coming to him. 

 Optimus didn't like to 'let loose' very often, and this would be a rare treat.  It was in short order that his spike was pressing against Shockwave's modesty paneling in earnest search of his valve and once more Shockwave relished in the sensation before allowing it to open. 

 It sparked a marked change in Optimus when his spike slid over the slick folds of newly-exposed proto-flesh, sending him into a minor rutting frenzy that Shockwave was unable to help guide due to the weight pressed down upon him. 

 Optimus' spike caught at his rim and he gasped at the sensation. Determination driven upwards tenfold, Optimus adjusted his angle just that much more and slammed into him fully with a single push. 

 Shockwave let out a shout, he knew his optic had to have been sparking as Optimus stretched him open, forcing calipers to part and mesh to stretch, all aided by his arousal for _this_ moment, when he could be taken without restraint. 

 It was an ecstasy of the highest order to experience, from the hips meeting his aft to the nodes inside him being treated to a roughness they were so unused to. Optimus liked to love him gentle in their regular interfacing since they reunited and he knew that this was his way to appreciate and savor him, but Shockwave never did grow out of his enjoyment of a good, rough pounding. 

 His lover didn't disappoint. Optimus let out rough grunts as he took to his thrusting, letting his engine snarl and power him through each snap of his hips. Shockwave knew he was single-mindedly chasing his own climax but it mattered not- his valve was practically calibrated to Optimus and nearly each stroke struck true at Shockwave's ceiling node or forge channel. 

 With a suddenness but no such note of finality, an overload hammered into Shockwave with such force as to have him gasping through stalling vents. 

 Stamina from his earlier, weak overload bolstered Optimus into thrusting through the squeeze and clench of Shockwave's calipers until a ridge caught just right and he drilled into him and held, filling him further with transfluid and sending him into another overload off the heels of the first. 

 Optimus let out his most pleased _**Vrmm**_  yet, hips jerking and scraping against Shockwave as he came down off his aftershocks and Shockwave felt the tiniest ghost of a nuzzling along his backstruts. 

 He went to straighten up, perhaps attempt to properly stand even, when a lightning fast hand pushed him back down. A warning growl in his audial was all it took for him to get the picture and continue to submit before Optimus took up on him again. 

 Upgrading the lock on the room to quarantine, Shockwave settled in for the long haul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If you're noticing a potential pattern with these three chapters so far, than good! I'm trying out a smut>fluff>smut sort of format here. My beta readers have been much appreciative of it, so I hope you will be too :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

While Shockwave read his datapad, Optimus read him. 

He was stretched out, lounging even, with one pede over the other and a hand slung across his abdominal plating. 

He was reading romance. 

Optimus could tell it was romance even from across the room, could tell it was an especially good one- by the way Shockwave's audial fins twitched back and forth- in the way his optic would light and flicker and those fins would twitch faster. 

When Shockwave read reports- whether on their redeveloping government or the scientific forays the infant research community was producing- he trended to a laser sort of focus, with those fins held back at an angle and his optic staring, nearly unmoving but for taking in the words on the pad. 

For a few long moments, Optimus considered gently teasing him, asking if the bots in his novel had hard-lined in yet- but.... he didn't. Shockwave looked peaceful, and oh did he deserve that peace, for all that he had done and was doing for their world, and for him. 

Even with a suspicious gaze cast upon him by many former factioned bots and neutrals alike, he was tireless in his work.

He'd earned his pardon, and Optimus wouldn't tolerate talk of otherwise. 

Above that, Shockwave deserved his rest. 

But that didn't mean Optimus couldn't join him in it. 

So, he moved quietly across their living room- as quietly as someone his weight and stature could, that is- and with a datapad in hand he situated himself next to Shockwave on their couch.

Shockwave looked at him for a moment, their gazes met, and his optic brightened just the slightest bit as if he was smiling.

Optimus smiled back, full enough for the both of them, and reached out just tentatively to take Shockwave's free hand in his. 

When he intertwined their digits together, Shockwave squeezed softly. It brought Optimus back to a time before, sitting together much like this on their bench. They'd pretended at speaking hand but in reality it was just the simplicity of each other's touch they had wanted. 

His spark had been so full then, so ready for and full of love and ideals and the future. It'd gone through the wringer to say the least, but he was starting to have the full feeling again, and he wondered selfishly for a moment if Shockwave was still too sore from the alien microbe incident to allow Optimus to show his appreciation and bury his face between those shapely thighs. 

Gently, he pushed that thought away and settled in next to his lover, leaning on him just that littlest bit. 

There was no doubt that he was holding his vents for the Next Big Thing to roll across Cybertron- for more aliens to invade or something to burst from the deeps of the planet itself, but it all seemed that much more manageable. 

He was stronger. 

He was in love. 

He was _happy_  and wasn't that a bizarre feeling? 

As Optimus lifted Shockwave's hand to his mouth to lay a series of soft kisses to the plating there, he hoped Shockwave felt the same. 

A deep, deep part of him could feel for true and inexplicable, that he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Optimus pov fluff for you! :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading, your comments have been much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus Prime came home to a silent apartment.  This was not unusual, as when Council was in session he often found himself coming home quite late - and when shenanigans were afoot on Cybertron as a whole sometimes he didn't get to come home at all.

More so, it was a middle of the night.

As silently as he could manage, Optimus lumbered through his apartment. His mind wandered as he went, doing a checkup of the space and making sure it was secure. 

Getting to their berthroom, he found Shockwave there as he expected, half propped up as if he'd attempted to wait for him. 

Shockwave's sleeping habits were as enviable as they were secret, for as dead to the world as he could be. 

There was a reason Shockwave's outposts during the war were so heavily guarded.

In present, it was easy to slide in next to him on the plush berth, easy to slide his hand up Shockwave's thigh and stroke his modesty panel. 

For a moment, Optimus felt bad. He'd not been able to pay as much attention to the mech as he'd wanted to, with duty for both getting in the way of their time alone.  

Briefly, his mind wandered back to some days prior, where the thought of his helm buried between Shockwave's thighs seemed most enticing. It seemed like a terribly good idea now, too, especially as a treat for Shockwave himself, should he wake up. 

It was easy for Optimus to manipulate his body, gently shifting his legs up and apart and tilting his hips in the process. From there it was even easier to drape those legs over his shoulders and move himself in close.

 He took his ministrations-all gentle, patient rubbing and slow mouthing- up to the point that Shockwave's panel auto-opened, at which point he took a moment to appreciate his slowly pressurizing spike and how even in the low light he could see a glisten of moisture from Shockwave's valve. 

His mouth took to watering at the sight of that dark-purple mesh and the heady scent coming from his lubricant made it- And him- irresistible. 

Optimus shuttered his optics as he brought his mouth into play, proper, taking to lapping gently at those lips before working his way just slightly deeper. 

His engine let out a purr he couldn't quite muffle, but it didn't slow him down in the least. Rather, he sought out Shockwave's anterior node to lavish attention onto it with the knowledge that the vibration would likely soon wake him. 

Optimus paid worship to that nub with careful, practiced movements before moving down in a serpentine pattern to lap into the entrance itself. A hand petting his audial fin heralded Shockwave's awakening. Optimus unshuttered his optics and looked upwards, preening in the soft hitch of Shockwave's venting as their gazes met and Optimus put as much adoration as he could into his gaze at that single moment.

And then he revved his engine. 

The static-filled moan that Shockwave let out had Optimus's paneling retracting back with a snap and he redoubled his efforts, rutting into the berth-cover with each shallow thrust of his glossa into the channel of Shockwave's valve. 

Shockwave took up a grip on Optimus' helm proper, rolling his hips to grind his valve into that welcoming mouth. He was encouraged to do so in kind, with Optimus' digits wrapping around his spike to pump it in time with the rest of his movements. 

He knew Shockwave could feel his smile against that sensitive mesh, and it morphed into a grin as he _gunned_  his engine to roaring, and Shockwave was tossed head-long into overload. 

Optimus held for just a moment before he pulled back with a parting kiss to those plush lips, intent on watching the bow of Shockwave's body, the way his spike pulsed in his grip as transfluid painted his abdomen. 

He pulled back as Shockwave went limp against their berthing, happy to lick his lips and take in the heaving of Shockwave's frame as it tried to cool itself. His own spike still bobbed at full pressure but he ignored it, more than happy to soak in the moment and the way Shockwave looked at him from his cushioned perch. 

"Welcome home." Shockwave spoke with a tone breathy, pleased, and full of amusement. 

Optimus' expression split into a grin again, and he shuffled forwards to slot himself in between Shockwave's thighs and kiss at his optic-casing. 

Shockwave met him with open arms and a soft, raspy chuckle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these fluffy idiots, these fools, I love them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder that we're w a y into au territory here. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy~

There was a newbot in town, or so the local area communication network told Shockwave. 

He'd been away a few days, first on Velocitron and then Caminus with several Velocitronians in tow for a joint space bridge project between home-world and colonies. 

It'd been a knowledgeable and fruitful trip to say the least, with two out of the three space bridges updated and Caminus' being currently redesigned for more efficient energon consumption. 

Each stop had him meeting dignitaries and scientists alike, with his most unique position drawing the attention of many. 

He found that he fell back into that role of politico with ease and grace and he was sure that were he not taken and committed, he'd have charmed the panels off a few of his hosts. 

Stranger yet, the citizens of both worlds seemed to hail him as a hero for what he'd brought them. 

It was a far cry from the climate on Cybertron, wherein the last of the former decepticon loyal took to openly shunning him, and former autobot and neutral alike often looked at him with suspicion or dis-ease or both. 

Shockwave found he liked the change, and so when an opportunity presented itself in the form of a joint gift to him from both of the colonies, he decided to take it with all the graciousness someone like him could muster, though he'd be a liar if he said he didn't have ulterior motives for it.

The Velocitronian, all gleaming deep cheery paint and salacious grins when he said as much, told him this would be his finest work yet. 

And so-

There was a newbot in town, and a handsome one to boot. 

Except, not really. 

Simply, Shockwave had returned home from his trip abroad with a very expensive souvenir. 

He smiled at a couple passing by him, all because he could.  

He'd smiled so much upon waking up from his operation that his cheeks hurt now, but it was well worth it, even to get to feel sensation that was more than that fuzzy, dysphoric block.

It was a bold choice, he knew- many empuras hadn't chosen to take on a new helm, after the war- or if they had there were often new identities to go with them. 

Shockwave had taken on a new helm based off of his old one and had the connections re-done so to streamline his chassis. It wasn't anything drastic, just allowed for the replacement and re-connection of eroded wires and lines he really should've gotten to sooner, but logic had dictated that minor twinges like those were inconsequential. 

Coming out of stasis with no aches or pains across his hands and chest plating and neck had been a release of it's own and Shockwave felt all the lighter for it. 

He wasn't.... _too_  streamlined, however. Having ample chest plating meant more spark protection, not to mention other, _tactile_  benefits. His surgeon had let out a pleased cackle when he'd explained this, and with agreed with a conspiratorial wink before producing an image capture of his conjunx. 

All in all, he had been sure everyone would be able to recognize him immediately. 

This was not so.

Just in case, he sent a ping ahead to tell Optimus he was home. 

Right away, he received a response peppered with jubilant glyphs and he knew for a fact his lover had missed him just as much as he had been missed. 

Shockwave couldn't wait to surprise him, couldn't wait to _kiss_ him.

A shiver rushed through his plating and he realized that a passerby was staring at him. 

_Right_ , he had to work at schooling his expressions again, and it fell into a neutral as he scurried on his way. Knock Out had warned him he could be emoting without realizing it for a while until his frame-processor equilibrium returned. 

He wondered if he should take the chance to petition for vacation with Optimus until it settled. He couldn't wait to get home. 

Either way, he had a stop to make first and found himself wandering into Iacon General to schedule an appointment. In the lobby, a hand clapped down on his shoulder and considerable strength turned him about. "Well I'll be slagged by Primus on a pogo-stick. Shockwave?"

He came face to new-face with Ratchet and knew the surprised expression came through, as the medic let go of him. 

"Ratchet." He said with an incline to his head in a nod. "I wasn't aware that that rag-tag crew of yours had returned."

Ratchet looked at him with a critical optic. "Got back before you went on your little trip. I take it the head-job's new?" 

Ah, it was the diagnostic optic, and Shockwave relaxed by a fraction. "I felt it was time for a change." He agreed, seeing a strange fraction of wariness and relief and something he couldn't readily identify cross Ratchet's expression in turn. He let go of Shockwave’s shoulder and stepped back. 

"Ah, well. " Ratchet said, something like a rumble to his engine. "It's good to see you."

 Shockwave took that as permission to abscond and so leave he did, making his way from the hospital into the block of apartments that held his and Optimus Prime's suite. He hadn't even managed to make his appointment in his sudden skittishness, though it was no real matter, he could do that remotely later. 

It was only getting in to the lobby of his building and spotting his lover waiting for him did he realize the look he saw from Ratchet was one of the purest sort of nostalgia -  as as it echoed on Optimus' covered face, though Optimus' expression held far more surprised and joy, and perhaps even a touch of bewilderment.

He came to meet him. 

Optimus' hands were on his hip flares within microseconds of coming into range, and Shockwave couldn't help his smile-- or the unsure waver in it as he gazed at the convoy in front of him. 

"This is... new." Optimus said, optics bright, voice unsteady. "And good!" He was quick to add. "It's good... it's... I've not seen you like this- able to emote-- looking so happy! in so long..." 

Shockwave felt the corners of his optics grow a little warm and fuzzy. He brought his own hand up to cup Optimus' helm, to brush the tips of his digits against the rounded bottom of his audial housing. "We're a matched set again, hmm?" He said, spark picking up in it's rotations when he realized that his love's gaze had firmly settled on his brand-new lip components. 

Optimus' battle-mask snapped back, and the smile he wore was radiant. "I suppose we are."

And then, in the full view of the lobby of their apartment and all the bots within it, he kissed him. 

It was another tick to that list of 'ecstatic reunions', and it stole the air from Shockwave's vents. 

Oh, how he'd _dreamed_ of this moment, to have Optimus like this again, pressed from chest-plating to pede, that sinfully soft mouth against his so ardently, turning mischievous and sensual the moment he opened his mouth and- 

A synthesized cough brought their attention back from the singular way they were trying to climb into each other's plating just long enough for them to peer dazedly at the mech sitting at the desk, face aflame. They made a motion directed to the room at large, as if to remind them that _yes, you are in public._  

Shockwave and Optimus split sheepishly, murmuring a myriad of apologies, all while shuffling toward the elevator. 

They'd talk about it later; his trip and his choice to do this, Shockwave firmly decided, as he took Optimus' hand on the way. 

For now, he decided as he boldly shoved Optimus against the wall of the lift, he had some time to make up for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get at least one thing out in May! :P 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

 They barely made it into their apartment, before Optimus fell to Shockwave's ministrations, and his paneling opened. 

It was a close thing, too, the pair of them were a stumbling mess, all limbs and edges. Shockwave's new mouth was a hungry thing, as if it couldn't get enough of him wherever it could reach, as if Shockwave was trying to make up for millions of years of separation and months of temptation.  

Once more he shoved Optimus, but this time he was far more willing to go - especially as Shockwave stroked intently down his plating from windshield to hip on his way to perch on his knees. 

Optimus' whole array gave a throb of Interest, but it was his spike that gave a hearty twitch to demonstrate it. Shockwave stared up close for a long moment, hunger naked and appreciation gargantuan in his optics. He moved at once, his lips leaving a mock kiss to the head of Optimus' spike before he engulfed it completely in a single smooth go, obviously trying to take him to the root. 

Optimus took the most ginger hold he could on Shockwave's new helm, trying to ease him by touch into slowing while his vocalizer spit nothing but useless static in the face of such sudden pleasure.

Shockwave looked up at him with that same preternatural determination that he was known to have so long ago, but Optimus was as firm in his desire as he was in the spike - he had no intention of hurting his lover by getting overzealous. "Easy" he croaked, "Gently- we have all the time in the world."

Shockwave, all intense stares and laving glossa, _seemed_ to agree as he pulled back. He laved a line of slow worship as he went, hollowing his new cheeks into suction that had Optimus' knees at a dangerous tremble. 

An image most erotic displayed itself when Shockwave deigned to pull back that short distance over the head of his spike, letting it rest on his mouth to to weep prefluid, putting a delicate shine to those swollen lips. 

"I don't _want_ to go gently." he said, a touch of petulance leeching into his voice and absolute determination at a laser focus in his new optics.  "I want you to overload in my mouth and I want to _taste_ it." 

Optimus didn't laugh, when he dodged out of the way of Shockwave's questing mouth- no matter how that laughter felt bubbling up inside of him. How typical of Shockwave, not seeing the worth (or logic) in waiting when his prize was right before him. 

"And I will," Optimus said, knowing that humor would be apparent in his voice, and not just because he was standing with his legs wide and spike bobbing between them. "But I'm _not_ going to get off if I'm worried about hurting you." 

Shockwave's expression shifted, and Optimus soaked the range in, knowing that when his frame settled, he'd be back to this wonderful amalgam of his partner new and old, where his emotions would be expressed only at his command and with his will. 

At present, Shockwave looked some blend of guilty, annoyed and calculating, and his expression morphed to suit each one with an intensity that could only come with a lack of calibration. 

Optimus extended his hand. "Let's move from the door, and I'll let you continue."

Shockwave's consideration lasted only for a moment, and when he smiled that slightest bit- in a way he was getting what he wanted after all- Optimus' spark felt like it stalled in his casing. 

"Fine." He said, allowing Optimus to pull him up. "I'll take that into consideration."

It was in short order that they'd made it to their couch, and Shockwave was settled between his legs, arms over Optimus' thighs as if he intended to trap him in place- as if he had any need to in a position with that touch more of control. 

In a moment of brilliance and cheek, Optimus caressed down his frame in that same manner Shockwave had just prior, taking hold of his spike to angle down in offering. 

Shockwave smirked, mirth shaking his shoulders for a moment before he re-engulfed Optimus' spike with gusto despite having been previously slowed by something as silly as reason. 

Thrill ran alongside a path of pleasure as Shockwave's lips met Optimus' digits, and he let out a long moan as Shockwave crossed that distance to take his thumb in his mouth, too. 

Optimus used his free hand to cup Shockwave's cheek, to rub over that soft dermal metal. 

"You're amazing..." He breathed, and watched as Shockwave's optics brightened, and darted up to meet Optimus' with some small touch of surprise. The metal under Optimus' hand warmed a substantial amount as his lover pulled back just that slightest bit. 

There was moment of special hang-time between them, some with the head of Optimus' spike still captured in between Shockwave's lips. 

".... Do.... did you like that?" 

Shockwave made some noncommittal noise as best he could with his mouth full before trying to double-down past it, bobbing his head down on Optimus' spike and breaking optic contact.

Optimus caressed up to Shockwave's audial flare, putting pressure on it with the tips of his digits to draw that attention right back up. 

"You _are_ amazing, you know- " One of Shockwave's hands slipped off his thigh, and Optimus took that as permission to continue. "You've got the most beautiful mind I've ever had the privilege to know."

Shockwave moaned around his spike, and half-shuttered his optics. Optimus pushed on, unable to keep the purr out of his voice and the mischief out of his tone.

"Look at you, haven't sucked spike in millennia and you've got me ready to spill in your intake. Just like transforming after a long stint in stasis, eh? You're a natural." 

Shockwave's engine revved to a whine, and Optimus knew the moment his vents snapped open fully, dumping heat from his frame and into the air around them. His optics snapped upwards, gaze containing a desperate sort of adoration layered in with unabashed lust that was the purest distillation of the filthy and loving aspects of his personality, twinned into one easy fusion and forever burned into Optimus' datatracks with relish. 

Optimus looked upon him, and not for the first time realized he'd never loved a mech as much as he'd loved Shockwave, and for the rest of his functioning, there was no way he could care for another as deeply and as wholly. 

The thought was overwhelming for just a moment before it was encompassing, and turned itself from a knot of deep tension into a wave of electric pleasure that culminated into a rolling wave of overload.  Optimus let himself be swept away in it's tide, knowing the moment Shockwave realized he was coming by a flash of his optics. 

His lover did his damndest to push past his hand, but Optimus held achingly firm as he rode his release. 

Pulling back, a last spurt of transfluid fell across Shockwave's lips. He let out a ragged little gasp as those optics flashed a last time before his whole frame seized in a soft bow. Tiny sparks of blue jumped between gaps in his plating as that gasp morphed itself into a moan, and at once Optimus realized he was privileged to watch Shockwave's first overload in his newly modded frame.  

In all too short order, Shockwave slumped over his pelvis, helm pillowed near Optimus' bared array as his frame heaved to cool him. 

Optimus took to petting over Shockwave's helm with the most ginger of touches, murmuring that sincere praise and platitude as it came so much easier out of the heat of the moment. 

When Shockwave regained some strength, he carefully clambered up Optimus' frame to situate himself in his lap. 

Optimus brought his hand around to palm Shockwave's aft on a path to his array and took pause. 

"You didn't open your panel?" 

Shockwave had taken to stuffing his face into Optimus' neck.   
"Nn-mm." 

"....You overloaded?" 

A smile curled into Optimus' neck, for the first time in millennia. 

"Mm _hm_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I'm going to make this quick because I'm sitting in a Toronto Airport fighting off post tfcon blues, but this is my gift to all of you! This one amazingly, gave me a little trouble, but we're here! :D 
> 
> Thanks again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751642) by [tragakes (lejf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejf/pseuds/tragakes)
  * [Off The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888639) by [EatYourSparkOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatYourSparkOut/pseuds/EatYourSparkOut)




End file.
